


When I Knew You and You Knew Me

by laoisemc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Beacon Hills, College, F/F, F/M, Lost Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoisemc/pseuds/laoisemc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison starts University, she finds a ballet dancer she had been dreaming about since a show that Summer, is in her class. She can't shake the feeling something is off, but is too intigued to ask what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Knew You and You Knew Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imprintofadream (imprint_of_a_doe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprint_of_a_doe/gifts), [imprint_of_a_doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprint_of_a_doe/gifts).



> Hey I hope you enjoy this, I really liked writing it.

**A** llison Argent stood tall in the campus of Beacon Hills, feeling very small among the thousands of new students walking, running and skipping by. Although for most of her life she moved from place to place with her family, Beacon Hills had come to feel like home, and she couldn’t have been happier to be accepted into a college in the town she had grown to love. Her new home would be on campus too. And so, she was glad to have Scott and Stiles with her. She had stayed up late for nights on end tutoring them and helping them study, to get their grades up. And it all paid off in the end, so here they were together at Beacon Hills University.

To thank her for helping them get the grades, Scott and Stiles put some money together to buy her tickets to the ballet. It was so thoughtful, she had thought her passion for ballet was a well kept secret, but her boys always knew. From the day she had arrived in Beacon Hills Scott and Stiles had taken her under her wing and since then all three of them had become inseparable. So she had taken the two of them to the ballet as her dates, and it had been the best night of her life.

_It was a hot summers night in Beacon Hills and Allison stood on front of her mirror, looking herself up and down. She loved how she looked tonight, and the ballet was a perfect excuse to wear the gorgeous soft black dress she had bought but never had the chance to wear. The dress itself was timeless draping down to her heels, drifting out behind her, encasing her in darkness. Her hair was pinned up in a simple but elegant knot at the back of her head, and she looked both fearless and beautiful, like a force to be reckoned with. A small knife was strapped to her thigh beneath her dress, a knife she brought everywhere, to make her feel safe._

_The doorbell rang. Allison ran down stairs in heels that would prevent most ordinary people from walking at all, but to her felt like any other pair of flats. She swung open the door._

_"Hi," she said, a huge smile breaking across her face._

_Scott and Stiles stood before her in matching tuxedos their mouths hanging open. Scott’s eyes flashed red. “You know, it’s rude to stare,” she grinned._

_"Yes sorry, just wow Allison wow-" Stiles began stumbling over words. "You look beautiful, Ally." finished Scott._

_"My Lords," she _curtsied_. “My lady,” chorused the boys, with Stiles giving her one of his famous winks. They took an arm each and escorted her out to the car where the Sheriff was their chauffer for the night._

_When they reached the ballet they were surrounded by glamorous people prancing through the halls, laughing, drinking and chatting. Stiles was not very discreetly checking out everyone who passed, while Scott did his best to stare at the ceiling as ‘the only person he had eyes for was Kira’. Allison scanned the room, a flash of bright red hair caught her eye, before _disappearing_  off into the crowd. Frowning, she followed Scott and Stiles to their balcony seats. That was the first time Allison Argent saw Lydia Martin. Or so she thought anyway. The next time she saw her was when the show started. Ally and the boys had been sitting in their balcony seats, sipping their  _champagne_  (Stiles was already tipsy) when the lights dimmed. A spotlight shone on centre stage and the girl with the flaming red hair stepped through the curtains. _

_Allison had never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life. She stood tall and graceful, and when she danced the whole world stood still. She was breathtakingly magical. When Allison looked at her, she swore her heart sped up and skipped a beat. It was strange, she didn’t even know this girl, not even a name, but her everything about her was so enticing, Ally felt drawn to her. She hadn’t felt like this about anyone since, well Scott she remembered, but that had been years ago, and Scott was her best friend now, nothing more. When Scott had told her, they would always be together, he had been right, just not in the way they had imagined at the time. Their friendship was platonic, nothing more, and they both liked it this way. They trusted each other, and Stiles too. She was one of the boys to them. And now this girl on stage, who seemed so familiar, although Ally knew they’d never met, was making her feel like she hadn’t in a long time._

                                                       *                                *                              *                               *

Since that night, Allison hadn’t been able to think about anything else, the girl with the red hair was always on her mind. In fact she was still on her mind as she stood in the campus on her first day in university.

          "Hey Ally, sorry we’re late" Scott and Stiles ran up to Allison panting. "Nervous?" asked Scott. "Nah, you know me," she replied, "In a few short years I’ll be majoring in Literature and Archery."

         "Wait you can major in archery?"

         "No Stiles, I was joking- but I did join the college shooting team," she informed them. "That’s our girl," beamed Scott, and Stiles clapped her back.

Kira skipped up and kissed Scott on the cheek. “Hi,” she whispered kissing him again on the lips. “You know I’ve been thinking,” she addressed the group, “We are our parents, and I think they’d be proud of us.” 

They all smiled to themselves, as they thought about the people who gave them hope, who picked them up when they fell, and who would always support them no matter what.

      "If I was half as good as my mom, I’d be happy," decided Scott, and they all agreed. Each of their parents strived for better, and so it wasn’t surprising they were looked up to.

Scott was taking medicine like his mother, to do what he always did without even thinking. Save lives. While Stiles on the other hand was going into a career in law enforcement like his father, to keep Beacon Hills safe from harm. Ally was studying literature but keeping up with her “extra curricular activities” on the sidelines, while Kira was training to teach in kindergarten. And they were all scared as hell. 

Allison sighed. “If I don’t go now, I’ll miss my first lecture. See you later for celebratory drinks!” She ran off in one direction, before stopping, looking at her map, then running the opposite way.

When she got to class there was only one seat left. She sat down, took out some paper, and searched for a pen. Of course. She mentally kicked herself. Losing pens was always her worst habit every, single time, and she had been so sure she had a few back ups in her bag. She groaned and spun around.

         "I’m sorry would you have an - oh"

         "Sorry sweetie, I don’t know what an ‘oh’ is, but if you really need a pen I have a spare. Just make sure you give it back. Ok?"

Allison was speechless. The girl she was talking to was the same girl from the ballet. The red hair alone would set her apart from a mile away, but looking at her delicate face up close, she was even more beautiful then she had ever remembered. It was strange she thought. Although the girl sounded fearless and fierce, her already pale skin had reached new levels of snow white, and she looked like she’d just seen a ghost.

         "It’s you, I mean yes thanks- what I’m- trying to say- are you okay?" Allison could feel her cheeks flush as she stumbled over her words.

         "Allison. Take a deep breath. Now take the pen. Most people start by introducing themselves. The name’s Martin. Lydia Martin.", the girl smiled confidently. "I’m Allison," replied Ally, "Nice to meet you."

Lydia smiled warmly at Allison, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. “You, are my new best friend.” Allison laughed but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing, something she couldn’t remember, and she realised Lydia had already known her name. But how?

Lydia Martin.  _Lydia Martin._ Where had she heard that name before? Of course. It was the deadpool. Lydia Martin. 15 million bucks. It still got to her how the deadpool had been stopped, because honestly they didn’t actually know. There had been an anonymous phone call to the sheriff, and that was the only lead. Of course they had managed to shut down the system, located in an old lakehouse, and arrest the benefactor - Meredith Walker, but they never found out who had called in.

Was Lydia supernatural? She had to be. Typical. Allison just couldn’t catch a breath of normality. Lydia Martin could not be trusted.

                                                       *                                *                              *                               *

Later that day, Allison sat with Kira and Scott eating lunch, while they waited for Stiles to hear about his first day.

         "Scott told me you were seen with a very flirty red head earlier," interrogated Kira. ”She was definitely into you,” winked Scott, “I could tell by the way she looked at you.” 

         Allison laughed. “Since when are you the expert?”

         "Well that’s how I look at Kira," he said simply, like it was obvious.

Ally smiled. She could tell Scott was being genuine, and anyway, he never told her anything but the truth. “And lucky for you,” exclaimed Stiles, as he ran up behind them making them jump, “And my way with the ladies, I’ve got us all invited to a party which I know for a fact she will be at. Well we invited her. It’s Malia’s party. She’s taking a break from traveling the world. And she brought home Isaac for a visit!” Scott’s eyes lit up. After the nogitsune had possessed Stiles, Isaac had decided to move to France for a while. He said he didn’t know why just that he knew he had to. A part of the pack, when he left Scott had felt lost, after all he was family.

         ”Sounds fun, right?” said Kira. “Sounds like a plan,” agreed Scott.

Allison didn’t seem so sure, but she didn’t see any harm. What was the worst that could happen? Stiles checked his phone. “Great it’s at eight, at Malia’s place.”

                                                       *                                *                              *                               *

It was nearing eight, as Allison sat on the bed in her new dorm, and let down her hair. She hadn’t told anyone, but she wasn’t planning on appearing that night. Everything about Lydia Martin, made her feel unsettled, and not in a good way. There was something off about her. She turned off her phone before Scott decided to check up on her, and even worse, before Stiles’ drunk calls. A knock on her dorm door sounded. Everyone was at the party so who could be at her door. 

          "Open up Ally, Scott told me you’d be in here."

A smile suddenly lit up her face, she knew that voice anywhere, and how she had missed it. Isaac. She threw open the door and jumped on top of him hugging tight. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” she exclaimed, “How much we’ve all missed you.”

         ”I missed you all too,” laughed Isaac, “Except Peter. He was always a bit of a downer.”

Isaac really had missed a lot, she thought. “Well you’ll be pleased to know he’s in a mental hospital now.”

         "About time," he retorted. "Enough about that though, Scott told me there’s a party at Malia’s, and being the life of the party, and to celebrate my return, we should go, have some fun for once!"

She jokingly glared at him. “Can you say one sentence without mentioning Scott?” She had forgotten how much Isaac looked up to him.

         ”So you’ll come?”

         ”Fine.”

                                                       *                                *                              *                               *

When they arrived Allison thanked Malia for the party, and made a mental note to get to know her better. She had a few drinks with the pack, but her attention was focused on Lydia, up dancing and laughing in the middle of the floor. She still danced with elegance and skill, despite being in a party, and having a few drinks. Allison remembered the first time she had seen her dance on stage, and how it captivated her. She caught her eye, and Lydia beckoned her over. Malia knowingly gave her a shove in Lydia’s direction, so Ally walked over. 

         Lydia winked at her. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” 

Allison could feel her cheeks burning, and prayed Lydia hadn’t noticed. Was she flirting with her?

         ”Loosen up sweetie, I’m kidding, you do look gorgeous though, and looking gorgeous myself, it’s a rare compliment from me.” Lydia grabbed her hand. “Let me get you a drink.”

A few drinks later, Allison was singing and dancing in the centre of the room with Lydia.

         ”Want to get out of here?” Allison asked.

         ”Sure.”

 They stumbled out, drunk and giggling, out up to the Beacon Hills Viewpoint, then collapsed on the grass under the stars. The night was still and warm. The moon was out, big and clear, illuminating the small town below. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.     

         ”I hope you brought your crossbow, to protect us from the wolves,” teased Lydia.

 Archery wasn’t something Allison had mentioned to Lydia,  _but then again maybe she had,_ she thought, after all she was drunk and could have easily forgotten. She dismissed the thought. “Mm well I happen to run with wolves, and they promised to leave us alone for the night,” she retorted. “Good,” replied Lydia, “We don’t want any distractions.” Ally smiled.

Allison told Lydia about her life. She told her how she had spent most of her childhood travelling, before finally settling down in Beacon Hills. She told her of her talent for, and love of archery. About the people most important to her, - her family, her friends, her pack. She told her all about Scott, and their history together, and then her mother’s suicide. How she vowed to never lose anybody ever again. She even told Lydia the truth about the story she was living. A story of werewolves, druids, and a kitsune. Something about Lydia, made Allison know she could trust her. With anything. And Lydia believed her no questions asked.

Then Lydia told Allison about her life. She was born and raised in Beacon Hills, and though they had never met, she had lived there all her life. She was pretty much a genius, with a passion for Shakespeare and algebra. She was a talented painter, actually she was talented at basically everything. She had only ever loved two people in her life. The first had turned out to be an accidental mass murderer while the second had completely forgotten all about her. When she was just seventeen years old, her best friend had died. She blamed herself. It was after this, she discovered her love of dancing, as it was the only thing that distracted her from the tragedy. But now she felt she had a second chance. Everyone deserves another chance, Ally told her. “I hope so,” she replied sadly. And when Lydia told her she was a banshee, Ally didn’t even blink. She knew Lydia was telling the truth.

         "Come to my next show," Lydia requested.

         "Of course I will. It will be amazing if the summer show was any indication," Ally told her.

         "You were there?"

         "I was, and you may have caught my eye," she started, then Ally surprised both of them by suddenly leaning in and kissing Lydia passionately. Lydia tasted like cold wind and vodka, and though she was surprised, she quickly took the reins and pulled Allison closer and intertwined their hands. All at once they were lost in each other and nothing else mattered. Nothing else would ever matter. Above them, a shower of shooting stars flew by, and Allison knew she had fallen in love. That night, they fell asleep beneath the stars, hands locked.

Allison woke up cold the next morning, and Lydia was gone. Why hadn't she woken her to say goodbye? She looked at her watch.  _I'm late for my lecture,_ she realised. She scrambled up and ran non stop, until she reached Beacon Hills University. She dashed to her seat realising she'd made it in time. Allison looked around before noticing Lydia strut in with her usual level of confidence. Followed eagerly by a tall good looking man with dark hair. Lydia turned around to kiss him, then walked over to her seat and sat down without looking at Allison once. 

Allison didn't understand. She was hurt and humiliated. She took out her phone to texts from Scott asking how last night had gone. Pushing back tears, she put away her phone again. 

                                                       *                                *                              *                               *

When the lectures finished Lydia stood up quickly and walked out. Allison ran outside after her. It had begun to rain.

         "LYDIA STOP, what the hell is going on, I really like you, and I thought you felt the same." she shouted.

         "Sweetie, you barely know me," countered Lydia without stopping once.

         "I love you."

Lydia hesitated.

         "I know it sounds really fast," Allison went on, "but since we met I've felt like we were always meant to."

Lydia spun around and walked up to her. The rain was bucketing down now, but neither of them noticed. And Ally realised Lydia was crying. It wasn't just the rain rolling down her face.

         "I told you once," began Lydia, "That I loved you. It was a long time ago now, and it was just a throwaway remark but I meant it. I always mean it. You didn't realise it then and you still don't now. We were talking about freshmen, it was after Jackson left and I wanted a distraction. How could I forget that conversation. You laughed because of course you loved me too, we were best friends. Me and you against the world. And I thought I could do this but I can't. You don't remember any of it. And it's all my fault. I couldn't save you."

         "I don't understand, please, tell me what's going on. NOW." Allison was so confused and upset she hadn't even noticed she was screaming.

         "Do you remember the night you went to Oak Creek?"

         "I have nightmares every night, I can never forget," Allison faltered.

         "So tell me Allison, why did you go there that night."

        "The nogitsune was there."

        "WHY. Please Allison you have to remember, I need you to. Why that night? Stiles was in no fit condition, Scott was just out of a serial killers head, WHY THAT NIGHT?" Tears were streaming down her face now. "You have to remember. Remember me. So tell me why."

        "To save my best friend," Allison whispered. It's what she had said that night too. She looked up slowly at Lydia who began to scream. And scream. And scream.

And Allison remembered. Everything. All of her memories, once lost flooded back and Allison was crying too. She remembered how they met, how they became friends, how they had always been there for each other no matter what. She remembered every smile, laugh and hug, with all the tears, loss and pain. How could she have ever forgot?

And she remembered dying.

As if it were yesterday she clutched her stomach to make sure blood wasn't still pouring out. "What happened to me," she cried.

        "When you died, I couldn't take it anymore. No one could. Scott barely left his house, Stiles became guilt ridden and blamed himself, Isaac moved to France, and I became unrecognisable. I drank myself to sleep every night, I became addicted to drink, to drugs, to anything I could get my hands on. Until I realised, I was the only one who could do something about it. I couldn't watch my friends suffer more then they already had. So I called into the underworld, and made a deal. It was filled with souls trapped in their past, you among them. I made a deal with the guardians keeping them there. I could have you back if all memory of me was taken from you and those close to me forever. And so we had you back. But I could never go near again. I couldn't face that blank look on any of your faces with none of you knowing who I was. So I left. I helped sometimes from afar like with the deadpool, but it hurt too much to see you all so it came to a point where I could no longer stay. Until now. I never dared hoped I would see you all again, or anyone would remember. But now, I'm never letting you go again. I'm so sorry Allison, I'm so sorry."

Allison pulled Lydia close into a hug and held her so tight in case she would lose her again. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

                                                       *                                *                              *                               *

That night Allison stayed at Scott's. They had all heard the scream earlier and remembered. Scott couldn't believe they'd ever forgotten, and he promised he would never let it happen again. They curled up into a ball together and fell asleep. She had never been more glad Scott was her friend.

Tomorrow she would go to Lydia and tell her again how much she loved her. She would never let her out of her sight again. She had her life back, and it was only just beginning.


End file.
